pbs_kids_fanmade_funding_creditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oobi Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Oobi, a Noggin TV show that aired on PBS Kids from 2000-2005. During the PBS Kids airings, the 2000-2002 shorts were put together into full-length episodes, with the title showing the name of each segment, while the rest of the show stays the same. After the episode "Superheroes!", they started airing reruns from 2005-2008. 2000-2003 Noggin Oobi Logo Nickelodeon.png|Oobi Cinnamon_Toast_Crunch_logo_old.gif|Cinnamon Toast Crunch AlphaBits.jpg|Post Alpha Bits LEGO_logo.svg.png|Lego Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for Oobi is provided by: *(shows the 2000-2002 Cinnamon Toast Crunch ident) imagining she is a princess of a castle and having a tea party with her friends Using your imagination and creativity is a best part of growing up. And that's why General Mills, makers of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal, is proud to sponsor quality children's programming on PBS. *(shows the 1999-2003 Post Alpha Bits ident) Post Alpha Bits, 26 little letters that helps kids read the words carefully, and makes the world a better place to grow. Post Alpha Bits cereal is proud to help share your world and bring you Oobi on PBS. *(shows the 1999-2002 Lego ident) Because a little creativity goes a long way, the folks of Lego are proud to help bring you Oobi. And made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2003-2004 Noggin Oobi Logo Nickelodeon.png|Oobi Danimal_topiary_.jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) Jif_logo.png|Jif Peanut Butter CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for Oobi is provided by: *(shows the 2003-2006 Danimals ident) jumping on puddles in the rain that were shaped like the logo before it fades to real logo itself Oobi is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help kick-start your child's growth and development for life. *(shows the 2002-2005 Jif Peanut Butter ident) At Jif Peanut Butter, we know just how choosy you are when it comes to your family, including the shows you value most. Public television encourages kids curiosity and love of learning, and Jif is proud to support Oobi on behalf of all choosy Moms and Dads. *(shows the 2000-2004 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover that sharing and caring go hand in hand. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. And made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2004-2005 Noggin Oobi Logo Nickelodeon.png|Oobi CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Lipton_logo_2002.jpg|Lipton Noodle Soup Danimal_topiary_.jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for Oobi is provided by: *(shows the 2000-2004 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover the fun of developing their bodies, and their minds. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. *(shows the 2002-2005 Lipton Noodle Soup ident) Which of these three bowls has red circles on it? Can you decide? Lipton, the Soup in a Little Red Box, is proud to support Oobi, and invites you to use your noodle! *(shows the 2003-2006 Danimals ident) riding their bikes around the hills that were shaped like the logo before it fades to real logo itself Oobi is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt, proud to help your child's growth and development flourish. And made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2005-2008 Noggin Oobi Logo Nickelodeon.png|Oobi CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's 8C33ED01-ED2C-4B30-9903-46D341BEF57B.jpeg|Chili's Danimals stage.jpg|Danimals Yogurt Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for Oobi is provided by: * (shows the 2004-2007 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover that families and fun, go hand in hand. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. * (shows the 2005-2008 Chili's ident) And by Chili's, a proud supporter of Oobi on PBS; helping kids learn more of the key to fun. * (shows the 2006-2009 Danimals ident) playing hopscotch with the four mascots Oobi is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help foster the growth and development of kids everywhere. And made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Pages Category:Home Page Category:Funding Credits Category:List